This specification relates to data processing.
Different devices have different capabilities. For example, mobile devices (e.g., smart phones) are generally able to initiate a phone call, while other types of devices may not be able initiate a phone call. Some content that is distributed to multiple different types of devices include embedded functionality (e.g., in end caps) which can cause the device to initiate an action.